1. Field of the Invention
This invention involves a device for controlling the illumination in a room, at will, without touching the light or its power source. The device is intended to overcome religious prohibitions observed during the Sabbath under Orthodox Jewish law.
2. Description of Prior Art
The only modern device to permit the control of illumination under these circumstances is the (electric) timer. However, the timer must be set up prior to the Sabbath and can not be changed during that day without violating religious prohibitions.